Sonic Hero's X Reader
by BeautyandtheNerd
Summary: We've all imagine ourselves with a sonic hero once in our life. Lets see how your Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, and even Scourge find you and fall for you only.
1. Chapter 1

**MUST READ THIS FIRST!?**

**Hey guys. I know this weird for me to write a sega thing, but i found my old game boy and old sonic games with it and was remembered of my childhood. Don't judge! it was my older sister's and she gave it to me when i was old enough. Any who, I started reading other sonic fanfic's. There weren't a lot of sega character x reader stuff (Oh you know at least once in your life you enjoyed reading a sonic x reader fanfic!) So i decided to do that. **

**This involves Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver (cause i feel bad for Silver) x reader story. So if you want you can give me ideas and all so ya. You better FREAK'IN enjoy it!? LOLZ! Also I just found out a girl on devianart made a story like this. I never even heard of it until after I post this (OMGZ! I'M PHYSIC! LOLZ!? jk). So read it and I won't take anything from her. Go check it out to, it's called "Sonic who will fall for you x reader" by Pontiac1968. Credit goes to her! She's so good at it. Also I don't own Sonic character's what so ever. Sega owns them. Now you can enjoy it.**

**(F/F)= Favorite food**

**(F/C)= Favorite color**

**(F/B)= Favorite book**

**(H/C)= Hair color**

**(E/C)= Eye color**

**(Y/N)= Your name**

**(F/A)= Favorite animal**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Meeting Sonic the Hedgehog_**

The summer morning sun came up. Another ordinarily boring day for you. Ugh, there was nothing to do. All your friends were busy and your parents were gone for work as always. You got up out of your bed and got dressed. After you got dressed you headed towards your kitchen to make your favorite breakfast food, **(F/F)**. Yum! After you finished making your **(F/F)**, you turned on the t.v to find the news was on.

"Thank you Jose. Now in other news, strange weather has been happening all over the globe. Weather scientist can't figure it out either. Not just strange weather but, what some people say are alien portals appearing in the ocean, mountains, etc. All around the globe, The government has addressed everyone to stay indoors, don't answer the doors, close and lock all windows and doors until we find out what these things are. Now with the Pet-A-Day, Katie Hathaway." the news man said.

_'Aliens? Are people that stupid'__,_ you thought. And you are so not staying inside your house. It's a perfect time to go out read your new book, **(F/B)**, in peace. After you cleaned up your breakfast, you grabbed your book, put on your shoes, put on your jacket cause of how cold it was from all the strange weather going on, and headed toward the front door.. You decided to go to the forest, it always relaxed you while you were reading. You closed the door and locked it.

_**~Time goes by~**_

You finally got to the forest path and started fallowing the same path as you always do to your favorite spot. After awhile of walking and jumping, you made it. It was so beautiful. There were cherry blossom trees every where, there was a little pond with little stepping rocks to cross the other side. The grass swayed with the wind. Beautiful flowers every where. Only one cherry blossom tree though had a small tree house that was hidden from all the branches and blossoms. It was indeed very beautiful and relaxing. You ran over to a cherry blossom tree and sat under it. Right as you were about to read. A blue blur zoomed right into you. You opened your eyes to see a blue animal creature standing over you. It looked like a blue hedgehog. It wore gloves and shoes.

_' What the hell?'_you thought as your **(E/C) **eyes widened. It held it's hand out at you and said:

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. What's your name?"

_'Good Lord it talks too!?'_ You just stared at him and all that came out was:

"Uhhh..."

"Uhhh?" Sonic repeated.

"Oh, no! It's **(Y/N). **You're a talking, walking, blue hedgehog." You said as you grabbed his hand and he helped you up. A blush came upon you face as you were talking as well. "Am I dreaming?" You asked finally. Sonic shrugged and said:

"I don't know. You could be."

"Thanks," you said to him very sarcastically, " By the way, why were you in a rush?" But before Sonic could say anything, A beam shoot right between you two. You guys heard a laugh. You looked at an egg like man with an orange mustache in a giant egg like machine.

"Well, Well Sonic. Did you make a new friend? To bad that you won't see her this way again." He said as a giant metal claw grabbed you. You screamed and tried to brake free. But it was hopeless. It was too strong for you. All of a sudden Sonic was going around the machine confusing the man while saying:

"Missed me." "No, I'm over here." "Now I'm here." "Come on Egg man, Either You're way too slow or I'm still the fastest thing alive." "Hey, Hey Eggman I'm right here."

_'Great. I'm waiting to be rescued by cocky, blue hedgehog, who's kinda cute. Wait! What am I__ thinking?'_ you thought. Then another metal claw grabbed Sonic while a third metal arm appeared and had what looked like a booster shot with blue liquid inside.

"Well, Now that I finally caught you. Let's see what happens to your little friend here." Eggman said.

_'Oh oh!'_

The metal arm with the booster came heralding towards you. You closed your eyes awaiting the pain.

"NOOO!?" Sonic shouted. But it was to late. The booster hit your neck. As the blue liquid drowned inside your body, you felt weak. Sonic kept shouting you name. After the booster was empty, Eggman dropped you and Sonic and flew away in his machine. His laughter trailing behind him. You groaned in pain. Sonic ran towards you laying your head on his knee.

"**(Y/N)? (Y/N)** are you alright?"

"What do you think?"

" Don't worry **(Y/N)**," Sonic said as he brushed your hair compassionately out of you face making the both of you blush a little," You're going to be alright." that was the last this you heard before you blacked out.

**_~After your little nap/black out moment~_**

You woke up to a throbbing headache. Was it a dream? You looked up and saw that Sonic was staring down at you. He was combing you hair back. You then realized that you were laying in his lap. You sat up and rubbed your head. it felt weird.

"What happened?" you asked. Sonic got up, but it seemed he got a whole lot taller. He grabbed your hand and lead you to the little pond and said:

"You might need to see yourself." You looked at your reflection and saw that it wasn't your normal looking self. You were a **(F/A)**. Your once **(E/C)** is now a beautiful **(F/C)**. You actually looked very beautiful even though you were a** (F/A)** and your clothes were just barely on you. You looked at Sonic who was staring at you the whole time, started blushing. You then said:

"I'm a freak'in **(F/A)**!?


	2. Chapter 2

**MUST READ THIS FIRST!?**

**OMG!? I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! I know It's been FOREVER since I wrote this, but school started, a serious case of Writers Block, and I was in a REALLY bad car crash a couple of weeks ago. My skull broke, a couple of ribs and my leg. And I'm stuck in the hospital for a while longer. Luckily I got my computer to entertain me while I'm stuck in this god forsaken bed. I've also been focusing on an old fanfiction story I've been working on for a while now and a new story as well. I'm still sorry for the long wait. But since I'm going to be in the hospital for a little while, I'll try to work on this more.**

**So if you want you can give me ideas and all so ya. You better FREAK'IN enjoy it!? LOLZ! I'm also sorry it's short. Now you can enjoy the chapter 2 finally.**

**(F/F)= Favorite food**

**(F/C)= Favorite color**

**(F/O)= Favorite Outfit**

**(H/C)= Hair color**

**(E/C)= Eye color**

**(Y/N)= Your name**

**(F/A)= Favorite animal**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Welcome to Mobius _**

You were freaking out. You just went from a normal human being to an **(F/A)** in a matter of minutes or more.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." You kept repeating. Sonic was just standing there, still a little shocked. Sonic started to scratch his head and tap his foot on the ground. "What do I do?! I can't go back home like this!? I'll be cut up and experimented on!" You exclaimed as you paced back and forward. Then Sonic snapped his fingers and said:

"I got it! I'll take you to Mobius. My little buddy Tails might know how to fix this. He's a genius." You stopped pacing and looked at Sonic to see if he was joking. But he looked serious.

"You're serious?" You asked.

"Ya!"

"Um, just one question."

"Ya?"

"Where on Earth is Mobius?" Sonic didn't say anything for a while. But he eventually, in a quiet voice, said:

"Uuuuuhhhh,...on a...different...planet? Heh." Your jaw dropped. _Did he just say what I think he__ said_? you thought. You took a deep breath and said:

"Sonic, there's a problem with that picture. How are we going to get there? And what about my parents and friends?" Sonic shrugged.

"Well if you wanna get cut up-"

"UGH! Fine, I'll go to Mobius with you." You grumbled. Sonic had a point. If you stayed here, scientist would cut you up. And who knows maybe you would have an adventure. Unlike here, there's nothing to do during the summer.

"Cool. Now knowing Egghead, he'll probably use one of his portal thingys to get back to Mobius since he tested his thing on you. The one I came through should probably be a little while back. So Hold on." Then Sonic picked you up on his back and started running without saying a word. You two were going so fast, you were practically crying. Then in a matter of seconds, Sonic stopped. You looked around and shocked to were you two were. You were on a freakin mountain top. You got off of Sonic's back and said:

"Ok. When we get to Mobius I'm going to have to teach you what 'a little while back' means." He chuckled at your remark. Then a portal opened in front of you two. _what the__ heck_? Sonic grabbed your hand and said:

"On three, you ready?" You shook your head with a smile.

"No."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" You both said. Then You two jumped in. In a second You fell face first on the ground. You lifted your head to see a beautiful field of bright green grass. The Sun was showing the beautiful blue, pick, purple, and yellow flowers all around you and the a little dew on the flowers. There were willow trees around you. And a large pond in the distance. The sun was warm and bright. No clouds in the sky. You were breath was taken away by the sight. As You got up Sonic was staring at you with a weird smile on his face.

"What?" You asked. Sonic snickered and said:

"Did you have a nice fall?" He started laughing his head out. You tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. You started laughing with him. After your guys laughing feast, you heard a plane. You looked up and saw a plane flying around you and Sonic. As it landed, you could see an orange like fox in the plane. _Is everyone in this Mobius place an__ animal_? you thought.

"Hey, Sonic!" He said as he jumped out of the plane. You got a better look at the plane and him. The plane was blue like sonic and had two fox tails on the side of the it. It was kinda old school, but it looked new and very advanced. And the fox was small, like a kid, and he had two tails. Sonic ran over to him and high fived him.

"Hey there little buddy." Sonic said.

"Where were you? Everyone was getting worried." the fox then noticed you. "Who's this Sonic? I haven't seen her before." Sonic ran towards you, dragged you back to the fox and put his arm around your shoulder.

"This is **(Y/N)**. **(Y/N)** this is Tails, my little bro." Tails smiled at you and said:

"It's nice to meet you, um aren't you hot in that and isn't a little big for you?" You looked down and remembering you were wearing a jacket, long sleeve, long pants, and boots that were now too big for you. It was probably 87 F' now. You then started to feel hot.

"Actually now I am. I came from Earth and this Fat, egg like man I guess kinda made it really cold there." You said. as you took off your jacket.

"Wait you came from Earth?" Tails asked.

"And that's why **(Y/N)** is here. you see, Egghead tried to inject me with an experiment of his, but decided to test it on **(Y/N)**. And now she's a **(F/A)**. And I brought her to Mobius to see if you can try to cure her." Tails nodded rubbing his chin.

"I think I can come up with something." He then out of no where plucked a hair from your head.

"Ow!" you said.

"Sorry. But I just needed a hair sample. I'll get to work on it. Oh and Maybe you should bring her to Amy. Amy can help her get cool clothes that'll fit." And with that Tails jumped back in the plane and started flying away. "Bye Sonic! Bye **(Y/N)**!" Tails shouted as he flew away. You looked at Sonic and said:

"Isn't he a little young."

"Trust me, He's probably the smartest Mobian in the world. And the best engineer." You just smiled with a little chuckle. Sonic than picked you up bridal style and said:

"Hold on." Then you two rushed off. You held on and looked around. It was so beautiful here. You looked up in the sky, but what you saw next left you kinda shocked. You saw a giant Island in the sky. It's probably the most beautiful place you've ever seen. All of a sudden, you felt Sonic stopped. You looked away from the beautiful island and looked around. There were hills and flowers. You two were in front of a house. Sonic put you down and said:

"Ok, this is Amy's house. Tell her Tails and I sent you here to go shopping together and tell her what happened to you. Or else she won't believe you and hit you with her hammer." Sonic shivered a little. Then he just ran off. _That hedgehog is always on the run_ you thought. You knocked on the door. Then the door opened and a pick hedgehog with short hair was there. She had a red dress with a white rim around the bottom and top. She had a red headband and red sandals on.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"You're Amy right?" You asked making sure you didn't mistake her for someone else.

"Yes. Who are you? Are you new?"

"Uhh sorta. Tails and Sonic sent me here." All of a sudden a black ora formed around Amy.

"Why did sonic send you? Did he send you to distract me from find him?" You looked at her confused.

"Noooo. You see I'm from Earth and the fat egg like man kinda injected an experimental fluid in me. Ans so Sonic ran into me and said Tails could help. Then Tails told me I should go shopping with you since my cloths don't fit anymore now that I'm a **(F/A)** and it's really hot here. So I'm guessing I'll be here for a little while." Amy just stared at you. You kinda were creeped out.

"Ok!" She said happily. "But, if this is a trap, don't think I'll go easy on you. And If mess with my man I'll make sure you never see the light again. Your eyes widened as a giant hammer appeared in her hand. A giant sweat drop was on your head from being so nervous. The hammer disappeared and Amy took your arm. "You can probably stay at my house ore Cream's house while you wait for Tails to make an antidote for you. By the way what's your name?"

"Uh, **(Y/N)**."

"Well Welcome to Mobius **(Y/N)**. Maybe while we're shopping I could show you around."

"Ya, that'll be nice." You said as you two started to drift off into a conversation as you guys headed toward the mall. But in the shadow's was someone watching you. He had red eyes and red strips. You didn't notice him. but he seemed to notice you.


End file.
